The present invention relates to an apparatus for bringing to rest the rotor of an open-end spinning device, the shaft of which is mounted in a tapered gap formed by freely rotatable supporting rollers and is pressed against the support rollers and driven by a tangential belt, as disclosed in West German Auslegeschrift No. 2,525,435.
This known apparatus has a lever which is pivotable about an axis and which has a belt-lifter roller and a support that receives the shaft. On movement of the lever towards the tangential belt, the belt is lifted from the shaft by the belt-lifter roller, and then the shaft is moved by the support away from the support rollers and is pressed against stops constructed as support bearings. A reliable bringing to rest of the rotor, with little wear is ensured since the drive process is precisely separated from the braking process and the influence of the inertial masses of the support rollers on the rotor is excluded. Here the axial securement of the rotor shaft can be effected by a gearwheel which engages in a recess of the rotor shaft or by an axial force acting on the rotor shaft with the rotor shaft supported by its free end on a thrust bearing.
However, to the extent that the axial force arises from the support rollers, an accurate securement of the rotor and of the rotor shaft is not provided at the moment when, during braking, the rotor shaft is lifted from the support pulleys. Unwanted displacements of the rotor in the axial direction can occur.